Zorua
/ |dexmokalos=124 |dexalola= |evointo=Zoroark |gen=Generation V |species= Tricky Fox Pokémon |type=Dark |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.7 m |imweight=28.5 lbs. |metweight=12.6 kg |ability=Illusion |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Gray |male=87.5 |evo= }} Zorua (Japanese: ゾロア Zoroa) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Zorua is a small quadrupedal Pokémon that resembles a fox cub. It has large triangular ears and a short snout with a tiny black nose, and furry whisker-like tufts of fur that protrude from either side of its face. Zorua's eyes are teal colored with red eyelids; it has circular red patches above its eyes. Zorua's body is covered mainly in slate-gray fur. It has a deep gray fluffy mane around its neck, and a tuft of red-tipped fur atop its head that resembles a flame. It has small red-tipped paws and feet with no visible digits, and a short fluffy gray tail. Behavior Zorua are known to be mischievous Pokémon. They are tricksters, possessing the ability to change into the forms of others to surprise and confuse them. They are able to transform into other Pokémon, as well as humans. When transforming into a human, it usually takes the form of a silent child. Zorua often has an impish grin on its face. Special abilities Zorua can create incredible, realistic illusions. It is able to transform into both people and Pokémon in order to confuse them. Nonetheless, sometimes its illusion can still get exposed because of its uncovered tail. Evolution Zorua evolves into Zoroark at level 30. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Battle animation sprites Anime * Zorua (MS013) * Luke's Zorua Trivia *A Zorua was owned by N as a child, as seen in the intro of Pokemon Black and White. N has a Zoroark during the final battle in N's Castle. *Zorua along with Zoroark were the first two Generation V Pokémon to appear in a Generation IV season anime of Pokémon in the movie, Zoroark: Master of Illusions. *In the anime, it is considered rare, but as they can change into any Pokémon, many of them masquerade as other Dark Pokémon. *Zorua is very similar to Riolu because they both have a single evolution, have -like attacks and abilities, and are first introduced in movies that belong to one generation before theirs, Riolu in "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew" and Zorua in "Zoroark: Master of Illusions". *Zorua is one of only nine pure Dark-types. The others are Umbreon, Poochyena, Mightyena, Absol, Darkrai, Purrloin, Liepard and Zoroark. *Vulpix and Ninetales are also based on kitsune. However, Zorua and it's evolution are based on the darker and more mischievous sides of kitsune, most likely the "yako" or "nogitsune" variations. Origin Zorua is based on the kitsune of Japanese folklore, a mystical shapeshifting fox. It's facial markings are reminiscent of both kabuki and noh makeup. Etymology Zorua's name comes from zorro, which is Spanish for "fox". Gallery Zorua-Anime.png Zorua-Anime2.png 570Zorua_anime_3.png 570Zorua_anime_4.png 570Zorua_anime_5.png 570Zorua_anime_6.png 570Zorua anime 7.png 570Zorua Dream.png 570Zorua Pokémon HOME.png Zorua-PokémonRumbleBlastModel.png Zorua-PokemonConquestSprite.png Zorua-and-Celebi-Artwork.jpg ZoruaSprite.png Zorua-GO.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Event Pokémon